What kind of school is this?
by Mikazukiko's Forgotten Scars
Summary: the summary is inside so youll have to read in order to find out whats its about...mwahahahahahahaha
1. Prologue i think this is a prologue

Authors Note: I'm guessing that prologue is like something before the actual story to explain what the hell is going on so that's exactly what's going on. I know this is just another one of my Inu-san fanfictions but I'm also going to be focusing on 2 other characters. And I'm currently going through an issue. See all of my friends call me Kagome until on certain friend cough Kesshou cough says that she hates Kagome with a passion and wants me to change my name. At least that's what I assume. And she's hated Kagome I just don't pay enough attention, as I should especially since I'm really sick right now. So I all ready asked two of my sister and brother like friends and my sister friend said that she too use calling me Kagome and didn't want me to change it so I made an acception and now only she calls me Kagome. Now Kirara's koibito and my brother like friend Inu-Yasha (We only call him that because he acts just like him) he said that he's going to call me Sesshoumaru because I act just like him. So then we both started to fight and he said that he proved it even more and then I just glared at him and then he said that I'm just as creepy as him so yeah. Help…someone.

Summary: When two girls who aren't even from earth gets weird feelings then later discover that the one of the shows that they watch is really true what will they do? And what's up with this strange school that they've been invited to attend and why are these people so familiar. Why are all of the teachers familiar as well? Maybe they can't remember because their memories have been erased and they must work together to piece it toghether.

Disclaimer: I only own myself no one else so get off of my case!

Prologue

Somebody's Prov

'_It's kind of strange really,'_ Kesshou begun to think to herself, _'my Plutonian friend says that you're not supposed to feel dizzy all of the time and you're not supposed to be afraid of something that is not therebut I am. It's like a weird feeling. A feeling that can't really be explained. I continuously say that I think someone is watching me and I've stopped eating completely not out of the same reasons as those with eating disorders but out of fear. My Plutonian friend is the only one truly trying to do anything while I'm continuously sent away to counseling even the white padded rooms. Many tests are performed on me as if I'm some kind of experiment. My Plutonian friend too is going through the same thing. Only hers is worst. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, and she just sits there and stares at the door, the window, and occasionally the wall. So I invited her over to talk so here we are now just walking on this cold winter day without a care. My friend didn't bother to wear shoes, a jacket, or anything but her black jeans and her short sleeved Ghostbusters t-shirt. That was when it happened again only this time I couldn't stand. I fell to the cold ground. My friend leaned down to help me up but I continuously fell back down. Until I felt it again only it was in the palm of my hand. I looked down at it and sure enough it was there. The same object that I have only seen on the television screen. It glowed it's usual pinkish-purplish glow and my eyes went wide as I began to enter a world of darkness.'_ "Kesshou-chan! Kesshou-chan!" _'I heard someone scream out my name and I couldn't find the voice to answer. I wanted to tell her that I was here but that would be a lie. I'm almost gone. Wait! Did she just speak…for about 3 months she wouldn't even open up her mouth. My Plutonian friend has spoken but then I realized that all of my fears have come true. The glowing jewel in palm is from that one place that we were told constantly that it didn't exist. Now what can they say? But slowly I was being consumed.' _"Kesshou-chan what is wrong?" _'She asked me that question so worriedly that I couldn't believe it. I could only allow one thing to pass through my lips before I was to fall into a deep slumber.'_

"The Shikon no Tama,",_ 'slowly told her and showed her the jewel and heard her gasp. That was when I heard her call out my name one last time before I feel into unconsciousness.' _

**_And that is where it begins for our two unexpecting Plutonian and Venusian friends. If you still don't understand then the name should surely give it away why they are from Venus and Pluto. The Planet of Love and Beauty and the Planet of Death. Quiet an odd friendship indeed but now only the surprise waiting for them can show them that they are right about everything that they've ever imagined. So let the fun begin…_**

Authors Note: Well, what do you think? Oh and that one bolded part is the narrator. No more narrator though…I think. Anyways Kesshou-chan can you come up with a last name for a person and all of you other people that could be reading this and I consider my friend then can you please help me out by giving me a new name for Kesshou's sake because she hates Kagome and when she begins to talk about how much she hates her I won't get cornfoosed. Thanks…well, onto the next chapter and I have an account on fictionpress hehe. Dewa Mata!


	2. Ichi

Authors Note: Okay now that that's cleared up I'm just going to continue with the next chapter. Now you know that one of the girl's name is Kesshou but the other girl is supposed to be me…I think. So onto the next chapter…wait! This is the next chapter. Boy now I feel like a complete idiot. Oh and if you're tired for waiting for me to update then you can check out my original story and poem of fictionpress. Just go to and then search for Sesshoumaru Angel of Death and there are my original work and they have the cool copyright thing on the bottom of each chapter. I love the copyright symbol!  
Disclaimer: I only own myself for the last damned time for Gackt's sake!

Ichi

Kesshou's Prov

When I had awoken I noticed something different. I was in a candle lit room and she was wearing a beautiful blue silk nemaki. I looked to the futon next to me and saw my Plutonian, Sesshoumaru, sleeping peacefully. I just smiled at my sleeping friend. _'She hasn't slept in 3 months so why not just go ahead and let her sleep.'_ I thought to myself and just gave out a sigh. That was when I heard talking outside. I've always had really acute hearing even though I'm just a human. "We should go wake them up now and ask them where they came from and why that one girl has the Shikon no Tama and you don't!" I knew that voice…it was Inu-Yasha's. I would of squealed but that was when they came in. All of those hours in front of the television screen I've always thought, no, known that they existed. Inu-Yasha approached me and just glared. _'How typical,'_ I just thought to myself again. That was when I whispered something in Venusian. It just confused him and made him angrier. But how I love to piss people off. "Look wench how the hell do you have the Shikon no Tama?!" He seemed to have yelled right in my face. I could hear him but I wasn't going to answer him. So instead I stood up despite the pain in my legs at the moment and kicked him in the shin as hard as possible and then just sat down. He grabbed his shin and jumped up and down saying ow at least 5 times then stopped to glare at me again.

"Don't call me wench dog boy," I told him kind of emotionlessly.

That was when Kagome spoke up boy I hate her so much, "what is your name and where are you from?" That was when we all heard yawning and turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"What did I do?" She asked after noticing how many people were looking at her and the only thing that I could do is laugh at her.

Nobodies Prov

"Where the hell am I?!" Sesshoumaru screamed. Kesshou sighed and then smiled at everyone.

"We better explain Sesshoumaru-chan," Kesshou told her Plutonian friend. "I'm Kesshou and I'm from Venus but I came to earth after the way the royal family treated me." Kesshou just said plainly and noticed that she lost some people after saying her name. "Venus is another planet. Anyways as I was saying me and my friend over there is from the year 2004."

"Yep 2004 the hellhole year…wait every year is a hellhole year. Nevermind. And I'm Sesshoumaru and I'm from Pluto. I came because of the current civil war and my grandparents said that it wouldn't be wise for me to stay." Sesshoumaru explained. Inu-Yasha decided to just glare at Sesshoumaru I wonder why.

"Why is your name Sesshoumaru?" Inu-Yasha asked kind of annoyed by both of the girls.

"It's a long and funny story really."

"We're not going anywhere," Kesshou replied also wanting to hear the story.

"Well, it all started my name used to be Kagome from girl scout camp until one day Kesshou's like I hate Kagome you should change your name so we don't get confused. I agreed and actually I've known that she's hated Kagome I'm just too lazy to do anything about it. Anyways so one day when I was sick instead of going to the doctors I went to school and when I met up with 2 of my friends that are like a brother and a sister to me I asked for a new name. Kirara complained and said that she's too use to calling me Kagome so I allowed her to still call me Kagome and then Inuyasha decided to call me Sesshoumaru. I was quiet for a moment until I asked why. Then he told me that I act just like him. I asked how. And then he says how you scare me a lot, you always fight with me, and I still have a scar from a month ago when you scratched me with your claws. And then I'm like well; whenever you look at the scar you can be like the stupid evil bitch scratched me. Then we all laughed and forgot all about it. The End." Sesshoumaru finished and smiled.

Then Kesshou spoke up, "it's still not as good as the ugly barnacle story."

"That's true but I can still try."

Everyone sat there in silence until Inu-Yasha spoke up yet again.

"Kesshou why do you have the Shikon no Tama?" Kesshou just looked at the jewel clueless and just shrugged her shoulders letting everyone know that she doesn't know. That was when Kesshou remembered everything before they got here.

"Maybe we should explain what happened before I received the Shikon no Tama." Kesshou informed and everyone shook their heads in agreement. Kesshou took a deep breath and begun. (A/N: Yay now we get serious!)

-Flashback-

Kesshou and Sesshoumaru are walking on the side of the road in the snow. Kesshou bothered to actually to bundle up while Sesshoumaru wore nothing but her black Ghostbusters t-shirt and her black jeans. _'I've gone to counseling, the white padded rooms, and I've even went on without food for a while because I'm afraid of something. So far all I know is that both of us are having strange dreams and they're telling us something. I wonder what Sesshoumaru is going through.'_ Kesshou looked over at her Plutonian friend and asked her what they've been going through. But all Sesshoumaru did was hand her a note. Kesshou unfolded the note and began to read it.

I've gone without any food, sleep, and I've been staring at the door, window, and sometimes the walls just waiting for something for 3 months now. I've been sent to an uncountable amount of counselors all telling me the same thing. That I should get some serious help and that I'm crazy. I can't help if I believe. I haven't talked to anyone directly for 3 months as well, a little after my dreams have begun happening. I know have dreams consciously and I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Kesshou folded the note back and put it in her pocket and that was when she began to feel the pain in her palm and fell to the icy ground. Kesshou opened up her hand and saw the Shikon no Tama and told Sesshoumaru.

-End Flashback-

"And then I blacked out and when I awoke I was here." Kesshou finished.

"Maybe you should make a wish while no one's paying any attention," someone whispered in Kesshou's ear. Kesshou hit Sesshoumaru in the head for saying that because she knew that it was her. But Kesshou decided to make a wish anyways and she did…

Authors Note: Yay cliffhanger! I'm still sick but I'm trying to work on my other fanfictions. Maybe I should start to work on my original stories. Oh well, the whole school thing will start in the next chapter I just wanted Kesshou and I to meet the Inu gang because I said so. Now time to work on the next chapter. Maybe I'll change the rating to PG later for language and maybe for violence in the later chapters and killing...maybe even PG13. And maybe I should change one of the genre's to angst since this is going to be a lot of depressing parts.


	3. ni

Authors Note: So…today is a slow day. Time to start talking about the whole school thing. Sigh. Time to begin. And if anyone is out of character then it's not my problem. Oh and I haven't been able to update in a while because someone sent a bunch of viruses into our computer and now there's a hacker using our computer for their evil. IT SHOULD BE ME USING OTHER PEOPLE FOR EVIL! And now my dad sort of blames everything on me. So the hacker won't let me log into anything so mainly I can't check any of my e-mails, I can't go and update any of my stories or poems on fictionpress, and I especially can't update any of my fanfictions! That bitch! and im planing on changing my name if anyone cares so ha!  
Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MYSELF!

Ni

The next thing Kesshou knew was that she woke up in her bed and then tried to remember what happened. Kesshou rolled over onto her side and noticed some people sleeping on her floor. "Wake up and get the hell out of my room!" Kesshou screamed and everyone woke up and got out groaning. That was when she heard the phone ring and she answered it. "Hello Sesshoumaru."

_"How did you know?"_

"I'm psychic," Kesshou answered smiling.

_"Well, guess what."_

"What?" That was when she heard a noise over the phone.

_"Hold on,"_ her friend said and she decided to listen in on the conversation. It started out with Sesshoumaru saying hello and then a conversation held in another language. _"Kesshou…"_ her friend answered slowly.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

_"No you didn't. That phone call was from Pluto and they want me to come and bring some people with me."_

"WHAT?!" Kesshou screamed and the Inu gang rushed into the room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO TO PLUTO?!"

_"…go to Pluto…"_

"Alright fine," Kesshou simply answered.

_"Okay I'll be right over there then we can wait for the ship."_ Sesshoumaru quickly said and hung up. Kesshou hung up the phone and had everyone waited outside for her. She eventually came on a mountain bike. "And did I mention that I'm also running away." She said as she walked her bike up to them. "So let's go!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed happily and a bright beam of light hit them and they disappeared.

-On Pluto-

"We're here!" Sesshoumaru quietly yelled and they began to walk across a sort of icy desert. They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached a huge golden palace.

"I've never seen this much gold in all of my life." Kagome mused loudly and Sesshoumaru just shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't that important. (A/N: And I've decided to make this chapter about their overnight stay at Pluto and start on the school thing in the next chapter.) They continued walking until they reached a giant wall preventing them from entering. "Zah Zeriothe!" Sesshoumaru yelled and the doors opened as if automatic. Finally after about another mile they reached the palace but when they walked in they went to the right and **through the wall!** That was when they began to walk down this stone staircase until they reached another wall and Sesshoumaru said the same thing and the door opened. They were hit with such a mass of hot air that they could barely stand it. They began to walk down a glass staircase that seemed to lead them around in circles and that was when they noticed that they were going further and further down towards the core of the planet of death. They finally reached the bottom and were surprised by the plentiful fields of plantation and all of the dragons and people working together to keep it growing. "Come on were not going to get to the palace any faster unless you guys hurry up!" Sesshoumaru yelled and they ran after her towards the palace once they reached there one pair of very angry purple eyes greeted them. She began to yell something in some odd language that they've never heard before and Sesshoumaru began to yell back. The woman finally settled down after what seemed like ages and Sesshoumaru introduced everyone in the room. "Guys this is my grandma," Sesshoumaru said as she pointed out the woman who got angry and yelled at them.

"Wait that's your grandma?!" Inuyasha yelled like his normal self.

"Yeah that's my grandma…and then that's my grandpa…and that's…my…**FATHER?!**" Sesshoumaru screamed at the top of her lungs. "I thought my dad was dead!" Sesshoumaru shouted again and the man with blue eyes and black hair came over to her. He just smiled and bowed graciously at Sesshoumaru and question marks were lit above everyone's heads.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha yelled and received a smack in the head by Kesshou.

"Be polite Inu-san!" Kesshou yelled back.

"Kesshou-chan it's okay! Cool it!" Sesshoumaru yelled back a little bit pissed by everyone's out bursts.

Sesshoumaru's dad laughed a little bit, "so these are the people that you've been with since we sent you to earth. Earthlings are strange."

"Actually Kesshou over there is from Venus…so not all of them are earthlings." Sesshoumaru replied. "So dad why did you want us here?"

"For a project, Zeriothe." Sesshoumaru's dad responded and Sesshoumaru just sweat dropped while everyone else began to laugh at her name.

"Zeriothe?" Inuyasha asked between laughter.

"Okay my real name is Zeriothe, or Zero I'd prefer Zero, so…STOP LAUGHING!" Zero yelled at them. They eventually stopped laughing and Zero's dad explained the "project". It was really just a school for people with certain gifted traits that make them different from the world. It was located on earth, which kind of shocked everyone because none of them has even heard of such a school. "Okay we'll go to that school…tomorrow! We can spend the night here…if that's all right?" Zero said as she looked to her dad and he nodded. After that Zero smiled happily and dragged everyone off to go show them around.

-Half way across the palace which is 10 miles-

"Are we there yet?" Kouga asked. (A/N: Wait one damn minute! How did Kouga get in my story? Oh well, he's probably going to be one of the characters in my story that's going to die so oh well.)

"Yes…the girls hallway at least. The guys hallway is about another 2 miles forward then take a right and walk a mile then take a right and walk 2 miles back and your there." Zero explained to the guys and Kesshou, Sango, Rin, and Kagome began to laugh at the guys for their misfortune in having to walk another 5 miles before they can get to their rooms.

"Why are our rooms so far away?" Miroku asked kind of pleading that they could share the same hallway.

"For just in case purposes," Zero informed him also adding a glare. Eventually after some more arguing and a few 'sits' the guys started off on their 5-mile walk to their rooms. Later on that night when the bloody moon was high Zero could be seen sitting in the garden. Kesshou wondered how she could get down there but eventually after many wrong turns she asked a servant for direction and the servant happily showed her.

"Hey Zero! The servants here are nice. Why is the moon glowing a crimson color and why are you sitting out here? And I'll just shut up now." Kesshou finally said after noticing that Zero wasn't going to talk. Instead Kesshou just settled for sitting down next to her friend and star gaze.

"Kesshou what brings you out to the gardens?" Zero asked without a trace of mock in her voice even though there should have been.

"Because I was seeing how you were doing after all we are going to a school tomorrow." Kesshou responded to her down friend sweetly. Zero just looked over at Kesshou with no emotion even laced in her features.

"I thought he was dead and then he all of the sudden just appeared out of nowhere and has me and some people that I know and somewhat trust go to this school on earth that I haven't even heard of is kind of…I guess depressing." Zero told her. Kesshou was kind of shocked and pleased at the same time. Zero has never really truly opened up about her deep emotions that caused her some kind of confusion. "And by the way why did we do what we did before all of this happened I mean it was kind of immature in a way."

"I don't know I just don't know." Kesshou just simply answered and then gave out a yawn and Zero chuckled a little.

"Well, I do know one thing. You are still a human and humans need sleep."

"And you don't?!"

"Nope remember I am a hanyou." Zero said and had a servant come over that Kesshou didn't even notice. "She'll take you back to your room. After all we will have to rise when the ice moon has arose." Kesshou just looked at her friend puzzled but then decided to do nothing about it because she'll only get confused even more then end up hurting her brain and honestly Kesshou was too tired to even deal with it. Once Kesshou left Zero just sighed and went back to looking up at the bloody moon. _'What happened to bring my father back from the dead?'_ Zero looked around to make sure no one was around and also hoped that she hadn't spoken her thoughts again. _'Well, I should stop thinking about that and be happy that he's back. And also worry about this bad feeling that I have. Something doesn't seem right and this whole school thing doesn't even seem right…I just hope that whatever it is we'll get out of it okay.'_

-Somewhere in the castle looking out the window at Zero-

"Yes little princess something will happen but everyone getting out okay…well, lets just say I'm not sure about that. But let's just say that you probably won't be able to recognize anyone enough to do something to help them." A dark mysterious person said aloud and let out a creepy evil laugh. He then muttered something under his breath and a dark cloud appeared. "But in order for any of my plans to work I need everyone to be asleep and that includes you as well princess…but as I can see there is too much on your mind to do anything about it." And that was when the dark mysterious person changed his form to that of Zero's father. "Let the fun begin," he said lastly said and the ice moon began to slowly rise to replace the bloody moon.

Authors Note: So how was it? Half way through I decided that this chapter will be about them staying on Pluto. But don't worry the next chapter will be about when they first arrive at the school and what that imposter did to them I promise. So anyways stayed tune and enjoy this strange chapter. And im so sorry if this is confusing.


End file.
